Una Historia Triste Para un Futuro Frio
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: Hinata interviene en un golpe fatal para naruto, en donde pierde la vida; Naruto entiende muchas cosas y decide que ser amable y bueno no es la solucion, de ahi nacera un frio y despota Naruto Naruhina posible 2 Cap


El no me ama, lo se. Solo soy una compañera, lo se. El nunca me miro, lo se. Entonces ¿por que? ¿Por qué acabo de dar mi vida por el?

Una espada atraviesa su cuerpo, y se clava al suelo, ella lentamente cae de rodillas. Su piel cada vez palidece más, sus ojos van perdiendo brillo. ¿Como llego a pasar esto? De un momento a otro estaban en medio de una guerra, Akatsuki había traído centenares de soldados y había atacado a konoha, su presencia fue requerida y junto a sus amigos rápidamente participo en la guerra, no había tiempo de decir nada, simplemente salieron por la salida más fácil, una ventana, y sin decir ni mas ni menos salieron para luchar. Kiba y Akamaru habían topado contra un Akatsuki bastante poderoso, pero gracias al byakugan de Hinata, Shino logro detener el ataca mortífero hacia el y así salvarle la vida. Sakura estaba con Ino en el hospital, pero la crueldad de los invasores fue tal que intentaron atacarlo, Hinata había atacado a un tal kisame, arrojando su cuerpo contra el haciendo que desviara un poco el ataque, este la había tomado del cuello y estaba apunto de estrangularla cuando lee, el chico súper entusiasta había plantado una patada en este diciendo algo como "no permitiré que lastimes su llama de la juventud" Hinata cayo rápidamente al suelo y se puso de pie como si las heridas no importaran , dispuesta a ayudarle a lee, de pronto Hyuuga Neji había llegado suplantando el lugar de su prima y con una mirada le ordeno a esta que se retirara, Hinata empezó a correr entre los pasillos de la destruida ciudad hasta toparse con Sasuke, al parecer su brazo había sido herido por tratar de proteger a una familia de aldeanos, Sasuke le envió una mirada a Hinata que esta rápidamente entendió, Hinata saco a los aldeanos de la zona de batalla y rápidamente los llevo hasta una salida subterránea para que se resguardaran, entonces corrió hacia Sakura que al escuchar de Sasuke herido corrió hacia donde Hinata le había indicado, una explosión hizo que su cuerpo fuera arrojado varios metros de donde estaba parada, para su fortuna el golpe no había sido nada grave pero de entre la nube de humo salieron bastantes soldados de Akatsuki, Hinata rápidamente se puso de pie, estaba rodeada de unos quince o veinte enemigos, nada que no pudiera manejar, si estuviera en optimas condiciones, su cabeza tambaleaba, al parecer el golpe si fue algo duro, tomo un par de kunais y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, para cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo había acabado con ellos, no sabia que tanto le había tomado, pero tenia bastantes heridas en su cuerpo, nada grave pensó, continuo con su camino un poco mas despabilada y encontró a Tenten en un callejón acorralada parecida tener un plan pero prefirió ayudarle, una sonrisa cómplice se mostró en el rostro de la chica de ojos chocolate y Hinata solo asintió no muy segura del plan, Tenten dio un salto y lanzo varios kunais mientras la Hyuuga utilizaba su taijutsu para defenderse, Hinata le sonrió a Tenten y continuo su examino en busca de amigos en aprietos a quienes ayudar, encontró a Shikamaru, este tenia a un Akatsuki atrapado en un kage mane no juustu pero este se estaba liberando con tal facilidad, chouji lo tenia atrapado en su enorme mano mas aun así parecía invencible, la Hyuuga se acerco a ellos, le envió una mirada al estratega que de un momento a otro parecía mucho muy alterado, detrás de la Hyuuga estaba el mismo tipo que tenían ellos atrapado, acaso era una marioneta? En efecto, los hilos dejaron de tensarse dejando a aquel juguete monstruoso sin vida, Hinata sentía una mirada fría en su nuca, pensó que moriría pero de la nada una explosión dio pase a una huida profesional, la mirada perversa del marionetita cambio a una de enfado a la vez que gritaba algo como "deidara eres un estupido!" y de la nada recibía una respuesta parecida a "el arte es EXPLOSIVO!!" seguido de otra explosión, los tres shinobis aprovecharon para huir y tomaban caminos distintos separándose en dos grupos, Hinata de nueva cuenta estaba sola, paso de lado a un callejón sin percatarse que desde ahí un joven de tez pálida dibujaba sin descanso animales y ratas que atacaban a los soldados inexpertos del enemigo, siendo él el que se deshacía de la mayoría de la basura. Una punzada en el pecho de la Hyuuga le hizo dirigir la mirada al monumento Hokage, un segundo después el horrible gruñir del zorro de las nueve colas había hecho la tierra temblar, Naruto había perdido el control y estaba atacando a los Akatsukis y a todo aquel que no pudiera reconocer, aunque era lógico que en ese estado no reconocía a nadie. Escucho a sus amigos acercarse a ella, el punto donde estaba parada daba mejor vista al horrible espectáculo que ocurría frente a ellos, "quien esta con Naruto-kun?" se apresuro a preguntar, mas cuando su vista se paseo alrededor lo noto, solo falta el, todos estaban ahí, acaso nadie había ido a ayudarlo? "debo ir con el!" Hinata estaba a punto de marcharse pero varios brazos y manos le evitaban su salida "Hinata-sama es peligroso" mencionaba su primo "Hinata-chan, no deberías ir ahí…" decía Sakura con tono lastimero mientras gran parte de ellos baja la cabeza "Hinata, se como te sientes…" había comenzado su amigo Kiba "pero ir ahí es una idiotez" concluyo el shinobi de los insectos. Sin embargo en esos momentos no había prioridad que Naruto, lo Akatsukis ya habían tomado en cuenta este incidente y habían ido todos a apoyar a su líder, a diferencia de estos, Hinata se había librado del agarre de sus amigos y estaba corriendo sin parar hacia su amor no correspondido, de un momento a otro había llegado al monumento Hokage, todos los Akatsuki lo habían atacado al mismo tiempo y este a falta de energía había vuelto a su forma normal, Pein, el líder de la organización, empuñaba una espada sobre el cuerpo de Naruto justo sobre su corazón, Hinata al ver esto pego un grito ahogado y corrió en dirección a este, la espada había quedado enterrada en el cuerpo de Hinata a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Naruto, esta había traspasado en corazón de Hinata quien con sus ojos un poco vidrioso miraba a Naruto quien perplejo llenaba su mirada de dolor e ira, este soltó un grito que mas bien había parecido un gruñido, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y su cuerpo empezó a transformarse violentamente, había liberado seis colas de un golpe y la séptima esta por completarse, se acercaba lentamente a los Akatsukis, advirtiendo del peligro a estos, en un instante Hinata pudo escuchar como Pein ordenaba la retirada, y Naruto soltaba un aullido lastimero, sus sentidos se perdían lenta y dolorosamente, escucho un cuerpo caer y luego pasos semi arrastrados dirigirse a ella, su vista estaba nublosa, y el peso de su cuerpo había hecho que este quedara totalmente tirado en el suelo aun con la espada de por medio, escucho a Naruto llorando diciendo su nombre, el por fin la miraba, pero… eso ya no importaba, con su ultimo aliento solo logro decir "a… ai s…shiteir..u.." antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Un sonoro grito se hacia presente, el de Naruto, un alarido de dolor y tristeza inimaginables, retiro con delicadeza la espada del cuerpo inerte de su amiga, y la cargo en brazos, rápida y desesperadamente la llevo hasta Sakura, y con los ojos llorosos le rogaba a Sakura que hirviera algo, al ver la negativa en esta, la tomo del cuello y empezó a gritarle, la guerra había terminado con la muerte de Hinata, pero la violencia de Naruto era excesiva, a ellos también les dolía, Sasuke tomo a su amigo por los brazos y lo retiro de la pelirrosa, este se libro de su agarre y se dirigió al cuerpo de su querida amiga, coloco la cabeza de Hinata en sus piernas mientras lloraba y preguntaba con dolor y rencor en su voz por que había dado su vida por el… varias miradas se cruzaron y bajaron,. Entonces el lo recordó y rió por lo bajo, sus amigos le miraron sin comprender, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco, entonces musito mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido de la chica "es verdad… ella me amaba" ante esto no se hicieron tardías las miradas de sorpresa, ¿acaso se habría dado cuenta? No, ella se lo había dicho, y ahora mismo se odiaba internamente por no haberse dado cuenta, "pero no te preocupes Hinata-chan…" pensó con dulzura "no amare nunca a nadie más que a ti…" dijo con un dejo de amargura al recordar que ella ya no estaba

Los daños en konoha se estaban arreglando ya, y los shinobis que quedaban se daban a la tarea de recoger los cadáveres de sus aliados para darles la santa sepultura, todos los sobrevivientes vestían de negro, destacaban las miradas tristes de los ahora once de konoha quienes miraban la lapida de su estimada amiga Hinata, cada uno pasaba a dejar una rosa blanca sobre la parte baja de su ataúd, pues la parte superior estaba descubierta, dejando ver el rostro aparentemente dormido de la dulce Hinata, ya todos se habían ido, y solo quedaba el rubio, cuya rosa aun no entregaba, este seguía parado frente al ataúd de Hinata, hasta que la quinta Hokage se le acerco para decirle "lo siento Naruto… pero debemos…" no alcanzo a terminar pues se vio interrumpida por el "lo se… solo déjame despedirme" –dijo fríamente, a lo que la Hokage solo acato y se retiro, Naruto se había plantado nuevas metas, ya no le importaba ser Hokage, solo quería destruir a Akatsuki cualquier costo, sin importar que se convirtiera en un traidor, solo quería vengarla y después suicidarse, para eso se convertiría en un anbu de categoría, en un ser frió y despreciable incluso con sus amigos, sin respetar absolutamente nada, ni las vidas, nada mas que el recuerdo de SU Hinata, tras este pensamiento dejo la rosa dentro del ataúd sobre las manos entrelazadas de Hinata y se inclino un poco para besar sus fríos labios, derramo una ultima lagrima señal de que alguna vez tuvo sentimientos y partió, a buscar ese destino cruel hasta que cumpliera su meta y regresara a ella.

La mujer que también el amo en secreto.


End file.
